


Interest

by blastheart



Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastheart/pseuds/blastheart
Summary: A possible ending for Sen no Kiseki 4. Contains major spoilers for all of the series until now including 3. I wrote this to work off some of my anxiety from the cliffhanger ending of 3. Falcom loves to make us suffer.





	Interest

The ancient sanctuary was crumbling, and if they did not get out soon, it would take them with it. Rean and his friends and allies charged through the stone halls, trying to ignore the ominous rumbling in the distance.

They had reached the end of the lower hallway when Crow stopped and said, with a smile on his face, "We part ways here. I'll catch up later."

Emma drew in her breath. Jusis said harshly, " Don't you dare." Machias looked up at the hall and said with distaste, "Oh right, that switch needs an Awakener to hold it, that's inconvenient."

Crow's bright smile flickered briefly and he rubbed his hand through his hair. "I guess I can't fool you guys anymore, huh."

"Nope," said Alisa brightly. "So stop trying and let's find a way to all get out of this together, you idiot."

Crow spread his hands. "That isn't always possible, kids. Sometimes somebody has to stay behind. Don't worry, I'll catch up."

Rean took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and then said firmly, "Crow. Don't act like a spoiled brat."

Crow could not have looked more surprised if Rean had hit him with a baseball bat.

"I've wanted to tell you that for two years now," Rean said thoughtfully.

Crow scowled and said, "How exactly am I behaving like a spoiled brat? Someone has to hold the switch while you guys escape. I'm dead. Who knows how long I'll even live without the power of the Great One feeding Ordine mana? It only makes sense that it should be-"

"Me," Rean interrupted. "It should be me. Because in case you forgot, I'm also dead."

Alisa drew on her breath and clenched her fists. Crow just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for Rean to elaborate.

"I died at the age of five when a splinter destroyed my heart. If my father hadn't used sorcery to replace my heart with his, you'd never even have met me, because I'd be one more nameless victim of Hamel.

So if anyone evaporates at the end of this fairy tale, it's going to be me, not you. George used medical technology to bring you back. Not like me."

Crow scowled and said, "Of course the hero goes home at the end of the adventure. You have a girlfriend, a ton of friends, a class that adores you. You haven't stained your hands like-"

"Like the Northumbria campaign? Like in Crossbell? " Rean reached out and grabbed Crow's hands, appealing to him directly. "Don't make me make Towa cry again. I went through hell to bring you back and this time you're staying back if I have to fight my way through Aidios's angels to do it."

"You're gonna make a girl blush," Crow temporized and then looked at the others and pointed at Rean. "Are you all going to let him go on like this?"

Laura said, "Actually, I think he could do well to add a few more things, but we have to make all speed if we're to escape, you know."

Elliot put in, "Crow, aren't you forgetting Prince Cedric? Is he also fated to disappear?"

Crow looked uncomfortable and said, "He's a kid.."

Fie said, dismissively, "Survivor's guilt is a handicap on the battlefield. Leave it behind."

Crow looked briefly poleaxed before declaring indignantly, "I do not have survivor's guilt! I'm a dead f***ing terrorist, in case you forgot! It doesn't make sense for me to go back like nothing happened -"

"Yes, we call that survivor's guilt," said Fie, drily.

"Call it whatever! So many people died and I get to come back? It's not fair -"

"I see," said Vita, teleporting in smoothly. "And you dying will bring those people back to life. Quite."

Crow stared at her, silenced for a moment.

"Misty!" exclaimed Machias in delight. Emma also looked overjoyed. "Vita, you came-"

"Yes, I'm here to save the day. Help me with the gates, Emma, Celine."

Emma nodded three times, rapidly, and the two witches plus one cat started glowing. Rean gripped Crow's hands and said, "It's not fair. But plenty of unfair things happened to you, to me, to us. It wasn't fair Hamel was destroyed. It wasn't fair your grandfather died. One unfair thing can be in our favor for a change. Put up with it."

Crow sighed and looked down at Rean. "When the hell did you get so tall, anyway?"

"I think you were too busy wearing a bodysuit and playing opera villain to notice," said Rean cheerfully.

Crow groaned and said, "Look, I didn't pick that outfit, okay."

"I know you didn't," Rean said quietly. "I'm only sorrier I didn't let myself understand sooner. I was scared of-" He didn't finish.

"Of this," said Crow, just as quietly. Rean nodded. Crow let out a breath and said, "Sheesh, I really did a number on you kids, didn't I?"

"Yes," said Rean, firmly. The whole room was starting to glow. "But don't worry. You get to pay back the interest, starting now."

The last thing Rean heard before the world went white was Crow's rueful laughter. "Cheapskate!"


End file.
